


a summer's afternoon

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's been a long time coming when it finally happens.





	a summer's afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2018 for prompt 10. proposal from [this list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062)

They’ve been together for years when it happens.

It’s not a bolt out of the blue, but the final culmination of years of them growing ever tighter together, becoming a unit of two people with common goals but still both individuals. Two people who cherish one another very much and have been through so much during their young lives that they are stronger in their affections and convictions than some who are older.

Ginny starts it one lazy weekend-afternoon when they are sitting in their lovely back garden, , smiles at Luna at her sparkling eyes and sunshine-smile and asks: ‘Will you marry me, Luna?’

The sunny garden around them stands still, the garden swing under them creaks, the colour of their myriad of flowers seem to pulse with brightness, the sky is a fathomless blue.

But Luna doesn’t hesitate, her smile just grows wider still, broader than Ginny would have thought possible. ‘Yes.’

Ginny kisses her, wild, her hands in Luna’s hair, her body brimming with joy. Luna gives back as good as she gets and presses close, closer, closest. Eventually they just hold onto each other laughing and grinning like loons.

Luna offers her hand and Ginny puts a ring  in her finger and just looks at it for a while. Her hand is held and Luna has produced a ring of her own from somewhere and is sliding it into Ginny’s ring finger.

Luna’s ring is like herself, unique; a gold band with a surface like leaves, decorated with a pretty flower which, when Ginny looks at her ring closer, actually produces a scent and the petals seem and feel alive under her touch. Ginny’s ring is silver and has a starlike gem which sparkles like Luna’s eyes and it makes dimples in Luna’s cheeks..

‘I’m so happy,’ Ginny says, holding Luna’s hands in hers.

Luna grins. ‘Me too.’


End file.
